


Human 3.0 - Cover Art

by Syble



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/pseuds/Syble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for Human 3.0 by perryvic and zaganthi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human 3.0 - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human 3.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118055) by [perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic), [Zaganthi (Caffiends)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi). 



____spacer____


End file.
